So Sick Of Love Songs
by lovepotion09
Summary: jimmy and Cindy have to take a car trip together and the radio is playing but the songs that come out are ironic. All types of love songs some rock, some slow you name it. Trust me its good. Please R&R no FLAMES! Unless they are well thought out
1. The Big Trip

**Hi, I decided to make this a chapter story and not a oneshot cause I would be along oneshot and I don't have that time but I will update these fast . This is a big songfic with many songs I made up a long time ago but never got the chance to right it. Its good trust me ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: No own Jimmy nor any of the song :)**

So Sick of Love Songs

"I have to go with...with him. WHY?" Cindy just found out that Jimmy has to take her from Retroville to Florida for the weekend. Yeah she was 18 and could drive but she got grounded from every thing even driving because she had gotten 6 tickets in the last month. She was going to Florida to check out some apartments, she is going to FSU next year.

"Sweety" Her mom said. "His mom said he was going down there anyway and he could just take you. What's the big deal?"

"Mom, you know I...never mind". _But im not going to enjoy this one bit_ **she thought.**

Friday came and they were packing Jimmy's convertible that he built. The hoover car was to childish. It was a light blue and only a two seats. The radio was in good condition it was brand new.

"Come on Cindy it a 8 hour ride we have to get there by tomorrow morning. HURRY UP!" They were going to leave10 p.m so they wouldn't hit traffic but Cindy started packing at 9:45 p.m.

"I'm coming, I coming keep your shirt on. Geeez!"

"Why did you decide to pack now you had all of yesterday."

"Well I thought if I miss the time you planed to leave then wouldn't have to go with a big headed freak" She meant to sound sarcastic but Jimmy just gave her a look with confusion. She just evil eyed him back.

1 Hour later they finally started there trip but now they will have to drive all night instead of hitting a hotel to nap.

"Soooo board. What you have no radio" Cindy was sorta pissed. She doesn't no why it might be because she's in a car with Nerdtron who she supposedly hates

"Yes I have a radio a very good radio in fact I made with ir..."

"Yea whatever just turn it on already. Such a bragger."

"I am not you're the one whoa pissed"

"I am not"

"Are to"

"am not"

"are to"

As they had this little fight they started to each other until there "am not"and "are tos" turned into a whisper. There lips a have an inch away.

"I should turn the radio on now." Jimmy whispered and Cindy nodded.

So he turned on the radio and Mariah Carey song Stay the Night Popped on

_Obviously, procrastinating just to_

_be Close to you a little longer now It's hard for me to break away from you, baby Never could resist you And I still haven't learned how_

_And I don't want to be a fool But it's hard when it comes to you _

_And I'm feeling vulnerable tonight _

_Cause I don't want to miss the chance _

_Of reliving our sweet romance _

_Boy, I'm so confused down deep inside _

They looked at each other confused and shocked and changed the Station again.

**Ok I changed my mind again it going to be in Two parts. This was half of the first part. How was it I mean there will be much ,more songs trust me. But I half to do homework now. Ok R&R but be nice kk bibiXOXOXOXO to all my readers.**


	2. Should I Tell Her

**So I promise my grammar will be better this time ok. Thanks for my reviews but I want more and about flames, even though I don't want those, people tend to still send them……so if you are one of the people who don't care and flame make it constructive criticism thank you.**

**So Sick of Love Songs**

**Part 1: The Trip**

They both had feelings for each other, they both new they had these feelings, they both wanted to tell each other but they didn't instead they covered up there love with hate. The funny thing was they new how the other one felt but they ignored it like it was a silly idea.

The next song he flipped to the song these Words by Natasha Bedingfield.

_Trying to find the magic  
Trying to write a classic  
Don't you know, don't you know, don't you know?  
Waste-bin full of paper  
Clever rhymes, see you later  
_

"Ok here's a good song ok!" Jimmy said

"Yea Whatever" Cindy wanted just wanted to finish this trip

_These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
**I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you**  
There's no other way_

"_umm" They both were kind of confused._

_  
To better say  
**I love you, I love you...**_

"umm I don't like this song so I think it time to change the Station" Cindy quickly flipped to a new channel. It was Bow Wow featuring Ciara Like You

_Cause when we first got together started hanging out you was  
Skeptical at first had to figure out if_

_I was the kind of guy to try to dog you out_

"That's enough radio." Jimmy had to think of an excuse why… " because I have to concentrate on the road"

"Hey look there's a gas station I think we should stop for gas now"

"What I don't need gas……" Jimmy wasn't getting the hint that Cindy wanted to get out of the car so she kicked his leg. "o look at that I need gas."

While Jimmy filled up on gas he started to think why those songs bugged him_. They were only songs it didn't mean anything._ _Why would she doesn't feel the way I feel. Should I even feel the way I feel? Maybe I should tell her. No that will ruin our relationship……..wait we don't have one. Ok then I tell her it won't hurt because ewe are not even close friends._

"OK big head" Cindy walk out of the sun all Jimmy could do was look at how the sun hit her long blonde hair. "I got some snack because some idiot put the food in the trunk under all of the luggage. I thought you suppose to be genius."

"ha ha!" I'll tell her later.

**Ok I have to go to sleep now. So this is kind of short I wanted to write more but im tired and I have FCATS (a Florida test all students from grades 1-10 are required to take) tomorrow. So the song these words I know its not really about love its just the word that caught there attention.**


End file.
